Magic in the Castle
by hetalia-deathnote-kuroshitsuji
Summary: Hogwarts AU. Every seventh year has their own problems. Alfred can't wake up on time, Natalia wants her older brother, Matthew has an annoying twin, Angelique cannot stop herself from pulling Matthew's curl. But they're all friends, and trying to survive their final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Magic in the Castle**

**Chapter One: The Sorting of Sorts**

"The four houses at Hogwarts are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. All of you will be sorted into one of these houses and they will serve as your home while you live at Hogwarts. In just a few moments I will step in and you'll all wait here, okay?" Professor Nollie explains to the new students as they stand, some nervous, others full of excitement.

Professor Nollie opens the large doors and steps in, her heels clinking against the cold stone floor. The students begin to talk and laugh nervously as they wait for her to return.

"Oh, I hope I'm in Gryffindor!" a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes exclaims.

"Aw, come on, Mattie! It doesn't matter-!"

"Yeah it does, Al," a boy, presumably Mattie, says, gnawing on his lower lip.

The students are talking quietly when the door opens and Professor Nollie steps out. She smiles at the students and beckons them to follow her into the Great Hall.

What the students see amazes them. Thousands of candles are floating in midair above their heads and the starry sky can be seen through the roof. The room, even without these things, was simply magnificent.

Professor Nollie stands before the entire hall (except the other Professors and Headmaster, of course) and her smile never fades. A rather long scroll appears in the woman's hands and her blue eyes scan the list. She looks up, her wavy brown hair forming around her face and falling just beneath her shoulders. "When I call your name, please step forward and sit on the stool. I will place the hat on your head, you will be sorted. Then you will take a seat at the correct table."

Some of the students stay still while others nod.

"Adelaide, Angélique," she calls the first name.

A girl with tan skin and warm brown eyes steps forward. Her hair is a deep brown with two red ribbons. She takes a deep breath as she sits on the stool and the hat is placed on her head, falling to the bridge of her nose.

The Sorting Hat just sits there. But the students from the years ahead know that it's talking to her. Taking her talents and weaknesses. Judging her.

After a long silence, the Sorting Hat shouts outs it's decision to the hall. "GRYFFINDOR!"

A loud applause echoes throughout the hall, but Gryffindor's students cheer the loudest.

More names are called, more students are sorted.

"Jones, Alfred," Professor Nollie calls.

A boy with sky blue eyes walks in front of the hall. His hair is blonde and he has a cowlick that never behaves. The hat is set on his head.

In almost an instant, the Sorting Hat calls, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Kirkland, Arthur."

The boy looks almost bored as he sits on the stool, the Sorting Hat dropping over his blonde hair and green eyes.

"RAVENCLAW!" the Sorting Hat declares.

"Kirkland, Lucy."

A girl also with blonde hair falls onto the seat. Her smile lights up the room, easily reaching her pale blue eyes, unlike her brother.

She sits for minutes as the Sorting Hat talks to her, deciding. "I'll say… RAVENCLAW!"

She smiles and walks to the table cheering the loudest. She finds a seat near her brother and waits calmly (unlike other students) for the sorting to finish.

After what seemed like hours to most of the students filling the hall, only five remain to be sorted.

"Vargas, Angeline."

The girl has long brown wavy hair and a curl that curves up. Her eyes are a brilliant blue, stunning almost all of the people who look into them.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Cheers ring through the hall.

"Vargas, Feliciano."

Next is a boy with that same curl. His hair is also brown, but much lighter in comparison. Brown eyes take one final look at the room. The hat now covers his eyes.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Cheers erupt again, but end quickly when the next name is announced.

"Vargas, Lovino."

Again, that curl. His hair also isn't as dark as his sisters, but still darker than Feliciano's.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table is cheering so loudly it hurts the other's ears. Usually they weren't so enthusiastic.

"Von Bock, Eduard."

"RAVENCLAW!"

Student's sigh in relief, seeing that only one student remains to be sorted.

"Williams, Matthew."

The boy stumbles when he walks up to the stool and sits. He has light blonde hair with a little curl. His eyes are so blue, they're violet.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The boy sighs in relief and stumbles to the table after removing the hat from his head and placing on neatly on the stool.

The Headmaster stands and smiles at the students. "I would say my little speech to you all, but most of you are probably awaiting food. So, eat! I'll say what I need one we're full!"

And that's what the students do. They eat to their hearts' desire and talk all the while. Laughs and yells ring throughout the room, smiles plastered onto faces.

Seventh Year

Alfred taps his foot impatiently while the first years are being sorted. He claps as a girl with black hair is sorted into Ravenclaw. Next, a boy with brown hair is sorted into his own house. He claps, but doesn't yell. He just wants food.

Next to him is Angélique, who is also hungry and impatient. She risks a glance at the Slytherin table, feeling eyes burning into her back. Francis was watching her. She turns her head quickly, blushing, and looks down at the table.

At the Ravenclaw table, Arthur isn't even paying attention to the sorting. He'd seen the exchange between Francis and Angélique. He doesn't like it, to be honest.

Lucy notices this and sighs. Her brother is love sick. She giggles at the thought, gaining a few strange stares from others.

^ J ^

The next morning, Alfred manages to oversleep again. He always seems to do this on the first day of school. His eyes open and he pulls back the drapes from around his bed. Cursing, he jumps up and changes quickly into his uniform. He runs out of his dormitory, still pulling on his robes.

When he reaches the Entrance Hall, he slows down to a walk, making his way into the Great Hall. Immediately, he spots Arthur sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Arthur can feel Alfred's eyes on his back so he turns to meet his best friend's eyes.

_Why doesn't anyone ever wake me up? _Alfred's eyes seem to say.

Arthur smirks; _I have a lot of responses to that._

_Shut up._

Alfred sits next to Matthew at the Gryffindor table. "Why didn't you wake me up?" Alfred whines, looking over everything he can choose from for breakfast.

The soft spoken Canadian shrugs as a response to his brother's question. Yes, they are brothers, even if they have different last names. The two boys are sick of explaining to everyone why their names are different. The merely shrug off the question whenever someone asks.

Angélique pulls on Matthew's curl, causing him to jump.

"What was that for?" Matthew asks, frowning.

Angélique laughs at her best friend's face. "I'm not sure. I was bored, I guess."

"So you pull my curl?" he asks.

"Why are you so defensive about it? It's a _curl, _for M-!"

"It hurts when you pull it!" The Canadian interrupts.

Angélique sticks her tongue out at Matthew then continues eating her breakfast.

^ J ^

Alfred walks out of the Great Hall after he finishes his breakfast. Of course, he isn't alone for long. He feels someone jump onto his back.

"Can you believe it's our last year?" the voice whispers in his ear.

Alfred smiles, "We'll have to make the best of it, Nat."

"Yes," she sounds as if she's tuned herself out of the real world, "We'll have to…"

"Have to what?" Arthur asks, suddenly next to Alfred.

Natalia jumps off of Alfred's back and falls into step next to him. "Make the best of the year—it is our last, you know."

"It's going to be weird, not coming back next year. We've practically grown up here," Angélique says, appearing with Matthew at her side.

"It's crazy… how fast time's gone by, isn't it?" Alfred asks, looking around at his friends and girlfriend.

"Very," Arthur agrees.

Natalia nods.

Angélique smiles, "But it's worth it."

Matthew gnaws on his lower lip. "I wish it didn't go by so fast."

"Why are we sulking already?" Alfred suddenly smiles, "We still have this year left! Let's make the best of it!"

The rest of the group agrees and then they all head off for their first classes of the new school year.

* * *

**I wrote this entire chapter last summer, yet I'm just posting it now. WOW, ME, WOW-**

**Yeah, I've been wanting to pick it back up for a while, but I didn't get the chance. I've been so busy lately, it's crazy. But yeah, here's another fan fiction! Seriously. I know. I need to stop. But technically, this one has been around since last summer, so you can't blame me. (Or you could, but...)**

**Uh, let's see… Angelique is Seychelles… I think that's the only thing needed to know for this chapter. **

**Now, to write chapter two!**

**Peace. Love. Anime.**

**~hetalia-deathnote-kuroshitsuji~**


End file.
